In the preparation of polyoxyalkylene polyols, starter compounds having active hydrogen atoms are oxyalkylated with alkylene oxides in the presence of a suitable catalyst. For many years, basic as well as DMC catalysts have been used in oxyalkylation reactions to prepare polyoxyalkylene polyols. Base-catalyzed oxyalkylation involves oxyalkylating a low molecular weight starter compound (such as propylene glycol or glycerine) with an alkylene oxide (such as ethylene oxide or propylene oxide) in the presence of a basic catalyst (such as potassium hydroxide (KOH)) to form a polyoxyalkylene polyol.
In base-catalyzed oxyalkylation reactions, propylene oxide and certain other alkylene oxides are subject to a competing internal rearrangement which generates unsaturated alcohols. For example, when KOH is used to catalyze an oxyalkylation reaction using propylene oxide, the resulting product will contain allyl alcohol-initiated, monofunctional impurities. As the molecular weight of the polyol increases, the isomerization reaction becomes more prevalent. As a result, 800 or higher equivalent weight poly(propylene oxide) products prepared using KOH tend to have significant quantities of monofunctional impurities. Monofunctional impurities tend to reduce the average functionality and broaden the molecular weight distribution of the polyol.
Unlike basic catalysts, DMC catalysts do not significantly promote the isomerization of propylene oxide. As a result, DMC catalysts can be used to prepare polyols which have low unsaturation values and relatively high molecular weights. DMC catalysts can be used to produce polyether, polyester and polyetherester polyols which are useful in applications such as polyurethane coatings, elastomers, sealants, foams and adhesives.
DMC-catalyzed oxyalkylation reactions, however, are known to produce small amounts of high molecular weight polyol impurities (typically, molecular weights in excess of 100,000 Da). These high molecular weight impurities are often referred to as the “high molecular weight tail”. In elastomers and other systems, the high molecular weight tail may interfere with hard segment phase out as well as with the alignment of hard segments responsible for strength and modulus properties. In polyurethane foam systems, for example, polyols which have a high molecular weight tail produce course foam cells, very tight foams or weak foams or contribute to foam collapse.
DMC catalysts are known and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,278,457, 3,278,459, 3,289,505, 3,427,256, 4,477,589, 5,158,922, 5,470,813, 5,482,908, 5,545,601, 5,627,122 and 6,423,662 as well as in WO 01/04180 and WO 02/09875. DMC catalysts are typically prepared by mixing an aqueous solution of a metal salt with an aqueous solution of a metal cyanide salt in the presence of an organic complexing ligand. A precipitate forms when these two solutions are mixed together. The resulting precipitate is isolated and then washed.
The art teaches that, during the preparation of a DMC catalyst, alkaline metal salts are incorporated into the catalyst. See Huang et al., “Controlled Ring-Opening Polymerization of Propylene Oxide Catalyzed by Double Metal-Cyanide Complex,”, Journal of Polymer Science, Vol. 40, page 1144 (2002); U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,457, column 5, lines 40-44; and WO 02/09875, page 5, lines 5-12. The art also teaches that these occluded ions must be removed during the preparation of a DMC catalyst. See Huang et al., page 1144; U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,457, column 5, lines 57-58; and WO 02/09875, page 5, lines 5-12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,662 (at column 6, lines 47-50), WO/01/04180 (at page 8, lines 17-19), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,457 (at column 5, lines 45-58), for example, teach those skilled in the art to wash the precipitate formed during the preparation of a DMC catalyst as thoroughly as possible in order to remove essentially all of these occluded ions.